


A Picture of My Open Throat?

by pookielirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Brat Harry, Consensual spanking, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, HarryonSNL, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Liam, rail me to death, this only exists because harry played a desperate bottom on SNL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookielirry/pseuds/pookielirry
Summary: Liam is out with some old friends at a bar, drinking, laughing, having a time and Harry can see all the pap pics from his burner fan account (Liam doesn’t know he has one but that doesn’t matter) so Harry decides to send him a snap of him sticking his fingers in his mouth. That plus a selfie of him biting his lip with his ass in view with the caption “rail me to death” with a desperate combo of train and ghost emojis. Liam only responds with “you stay right there, bby, i’m omw home”
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Kudos: 51





	A Picture of My Open Throat?

Harry smirks to himself with satisfaction and figures he’d get ready for Liam to get home. He’s feeling fancy so he puts on his favorite curated sex playlist, dims the lights, and lights his favorite dark strawberry scented candle (or as Harry calls its, sex in a container).

He can feel himself getting riled up from just the smell alone but wills himself to be patient. He does undress to his underpants, making sure there’s easy access to his goods and adorns his favorite silk white robe, roughing up his hair and sucking on his lips to make them blush. When he’s satisfied with how he looks, he’s laying on the bed with his legs crossed behind him as he mindlessly scrolls through his phone, waiting.

When the door finally opens and heavy footsteps come in, Harry’s head perks up to see his man walk into their room, eyes wide at the set up, visibly impressed.

“Wow, look at this,” Liam compliments him, bemused. “You uh.. you really had me thinking you just wanted a quick fuck but this is far too romantic for that, Hazza.” His sweet smile shines instantly as he takes off his jacket to set on the dresser. While he’s at it, he gazes at Harry with the most admiration, taking off his rings ever so gently.

That, the sight of his strong hands treating his jewelry delicately, is what holds Harry’s attention when he responds, “Well, I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. You’d just been out so long and I started to miss you. All of you..” the last bit rolls off his tongue as his eyes droop, moving from his lover’s hands to his arms in that tight, forest green T shirt Harry applauds himself for picking out last month. A mutually beneficial purchase.

“Aren’t you sweet..” Liam blushes, walking closer into the room. His face contorts suddenly. “Is that strawberries?”

Harry giggles with a nod. “Mhm..” He gets on all fours and crawls forwards before sitting up on the bed, reaching his hand out. “Is it doing anything for you, because it is for me.” He admits bluntly, licking his lips with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Liam takes his hand with a short laugh, nodding in agreement as he leans down to peck Harry’s rose lips, using his other hand to cradle his face. He pulls back after another peck or two to look him in the eyes as the music starts to overtake him.

“That’s..Earned It, by the Weeknd, isn’t it.”

Harry looks up at him smugly and nods.

“C’mere, you.”

Harry shrieks and giggles as he’s suddenly grabbed on the bum and pushed onto his back, his boyfriend climbing on top of him and restricting him with ease. Before he knows it, he’s shut up with a strong and highly anticipated kiss. A real one. The kind that takes your breath away and makes your toes curl before you can even register that you’re being kissed..

If Harry’s face wasn’t occupied, he’d be swooning.

He starts to smile through the sudden kiss, his hands finding their natural place in Liam’s hair to tug as he pleased. He had forgotten all about the romantic/seduction part of this, and was practically ready to jump to the big finish. But Liam wasn’t. Liam was taking his sweet time coaxing his tongue in Harry’s mouth, planting his knee in between Harry’s legs and taking control of the situation like usual. He pulls back to peck gingerly at Harry’s neck, earning a long soft whine that he wasn’t expecting this early in the game. But Liam liked knowing he could pull that out of his boy so easily.

“Li.. please, shirt off.” Harry whispered through a moan, his hand slipping down to rest flat on Liam’s chest between them, making Liam ease up on his neck. “Off,” he all but demanded, voice low and harsh.

“Aye. Lose that attitude,” Liam scolds him playfully, sitting up to take his shirt off anyway.

“I’m sorry, I just..” Harry reaches up to run his hands down Liam’s bare chest, smiling smugly at the sight in front of him. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Li, I been wanting you so bad.” Harry leans into a more light, innocent tone of voice, looking up with those big piercing green eyes full of want and need.

“Haz, If you wanted me, you’d shut up...” Liam doesn’t hesitate to start undoing Harry’s robe, pushing it aside to run his finger down his torso and stop right above the cut of his undies, grazing the delicate skin, “and let me be in charge. You like when I’m in charge, baby?”

Harry shivers slightly, doing his best to hold himself together, “Y-Yeah, but..”

Liam yanks down his underwear, earning a gasp from Harry as the cool air hits his half hard dick. His hips thrust the air impatiently, subtly squirming around.

“Hey. Be good.” Liam’s voice is stern and unforgiving as he leans down to rest his forehead against Harry’s, keeping his hands away. His breath tickles Harry’s face in a whisper, “You gonna be good for me?”

Harry nods quickly, his whole body language changed. But then his eyes lower to Liam’s crotch as he reaches up to grab Liam’s belt, wanting to even out the amount of clothing coming off.

“Hey. No no, look at me right now,” Liam tries to remain strong and authoritative but a smile cracks through, enjoying Harry’s efforts. Once the boy looks back at him, he makes himself clear. “Say it. Come on, use your words.”

Harry huffs, playfully rolling his eyes but decides to submit. “I’ll be good for you, I promise.” He locks eyes with Liam with those words, milking the look of the obedient and desperate baby. “Will you please just..”

Before he can finish, Liam’s taking off his belt and setting it to the side. Harry thinks, finally! This is all he fucking wants! He can’t help but giggle in satisfaction and start to sit up, shrugging his robe down his shoulders. Liam undoes his trousers but doesn’t take them off yet. He looks back up to see Harry lying there almost naked and takes the opportunity to pull his undies the rest of the way down his thighs, legs, off from his ankles, leaving him bare. “You keep those legs open. And I don’t want to see you touch your dick. Okay?” Liam’s overexcited now, leaning over him and pushing his thigh down against the mattress in a stronghold. Harry quickly nods before leaning up to kiss him hard and fast, frantically try to thrust up and let their hips meet.

Liam kisses him back just as urgently as he feels himself grow heavy inbetween his legs. His hand runs down Harry’s back and stops to grip at his bum, cupping tightly and eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. As he feels their hips brush in Harry’s efforts, Liam pulls back, shaking his head. “What did I say? Hmm?” he pinches the cheek in his grip sharply when he doesn’t get a fast enough answer, earning a squeal, “Go on, tell me.”

Harry’s eyes squeeze tight as he cries out, arching his back suddenly. “Ahh! T-To be good, Li..”

“Yeah? I don’t think practically begging for your cock to be touched is being very good..” He speaks patronizingly, like Harry should’ve known better. It’s part of the game they love to play, where Harry acts bratty and Liam reprimands him. But even though it’s a part of the foreplay, a tiny part of Harry feels bad for disobeying. It’s evident in his face, and Liam loves it.

“‘M sorry, Li.. I couldn’t help it.” Harry whines, cradling Liam’s face, trying to get back on his good side. The side that kisses and fondles him and sings his praises. But he knew what came next instead. Cold hard punishment.

Which Harry didn’t really mind.

That’s a lie. Harry loved it. The man he loves teaching him a hard lesson that involves paying extra special attention to his rear and telling him how naughty he’s been? Sign him up! And of course, Liam loved dishing it out so it was really a win–win. The last time he’d earned himself a serious spanking was almost 3 weeks ago, and Harry almost came from that alone. He’d called Liam a dick, in the bedroom. Not the best move.

Liam stares back at him blankly and moves Harry’s hands off his face. He paused to think for a moment. “You know what?” He smirked slightly and reached over to grab his belt. Harry’s eyes widened in anticipation, expecting it to be his tool of pleasurable pain. Instead, eagerly, Liam held Harry’s wrists together and secured the belt around them, fastening it tight. This.. this was unexpected. But Harry didn’t protest. His breath became shorter as the leather choked his wrists, instinctively trying to wriggle out, but it was no use.

It was then Liam used the belt to tug Harry forward, forcing him to lean over into his knees, his ass pointed towards the air.

“You just can’t keep your hands to yourself, can you?”

“Mm mm” Harry shook his head no, humming as he arched his back a little bit more, ready and waiting for the first hit. Liam ran a hand up his thigh for good measure, giving him security and comfort before slapping up his ass hard. At this, Harry’s jaw dropped but no sound came out yet. That Liam didn’t like.

He pinched his lover’s skin, bringing a soft pink to the surface before spanking him again, this time earning a gasp and a quiet moan of his name. Now we were getting somewhere.

Liam knew Harry was already pretty worked up, so he didn’t want his punishment to be long. But definitely hard.

This meant quick, stinging slaps against his soft cheeks, alternating back and forth. Harry rocked and squirmed with each hit like the baby he is, sensitive especially to the space between his ass and his thighs. Liam loved to give that some love taps too. And as his butt grew a raging pink, Liam could tell that Harry’s dick wasn’t far behind.

_Smack!_

Harry lunges forward with a start, his arms starting to hurt with him being cuffed like this. No less, he loved the ache in his arms and his burning bum. Harry would rock back into each hit and moan high and loud now, whining for more.

“Ugh, Daddy!”

_Another hit_.

“Ahh!” He whimpered, his head flying up from hanging between his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Daddy, please..” His throat was tighter now as the sting started to catch up with the pleasure and all he wanted to do was reach back and rub it away but he couldn’t.

Liam stopped to rub his rosy cheeks for him as if he’d read his mind.

“God, look at that ass..” Liam couldn’t help but feel a little selfish for loving this view the way that he did. But the dripping pre-cum he could touch between Harry’s legs told him he did a good job tonight. The music was still playing, the candle still burning, and all his senses told him that he just wanted to get off as soon as possible.

“..You like it, Daddy?” Harry looked over his shoulder, panting softly, the cheeks on his face blushing wildly with the hair on his forehead an utter mess from bucking and shaking.

Liam slaps both his cheeks again in response, making Harry mewl now.

As turned on as he can get, Liam bites his lip, continuing to practically man handle the boy bent over naked and hot in front of him.

“..Fuck it, come here.” Liam sighs out as he decides to lay back on the bed, grabbing Harry by his waist to pull him above him. With one hand tight on the belt, Liam stares in his eyes and pushes down his pants, letting his cock spring free and rest on his stomach, thick and leaking pre-cum.

Harry parted his lips without even thinking about. Perhaps his mouth watered.

Okay, he fucking drooled at the sight. But how couldn’t he? When his favorite thing in the world was just up and offered to him on a silver platter of hard abs and a deliciously manly body spray (Harry bought him that too. A gift that keeps on giving).

He was tugged closer, gently, by Liam and Harry could see he was aching for some kind of attention. Harry was more than ready to help before Liam even said,

“I want your mouth on me.. I-I promise I’m gonna fuck you, but Harry I need it, please.” Liam was the one begging now as his hard demeanor washed away. He even undid the belt holding Harry hostage, an apologetic look in his eyes.

What a sweetheart. Harry was amused as he rubbed his sore wrists, looking at his adorable boyfriend with lust and love before leaning down to kiss his neck, humming as he comfortably startled to straddle his lap. Liam’s eyes rolled back at this, groaning at the ticklish sensation, and Harry dragged his lips lower, pecking wetly from his collarbone, between his pecs, and down his stomach all the way to his happy trail. Liam squirmed and whimpered impatiently through the teasing and Harry got the message to hurry up. So he took Liam’s tip in his mouth slowly, starting to suckle. Now this is what made Liam’s toes curl, a hard gasp pulling the air out of his lungs while he closed his eyes, calling out Harry’s name loud and desperate. Music to his ears.

Harry hummed, pleased with himself, taking Liam deeper into his mouth. He swallowed sloppily while his now free hands rubbed little circles on Liam’s hips: a tiny showing of innocent affection during acts like this, which made Liam feel warm and fuzzy. 

A couple minutes go by of Harry gently licking up the side of Liam’s cock, sucking at the head, and looking up at with all the love and adoration in the world that Liam can’t take it anymore and pulls Harry off, almost on the verge of tears from how good it felt. Harry doesn’t hesitate to lean up and kiss him hard, moaning into his mouth.

Liam moves quickly, rolling them both over so that he’s on top and has all the leverage to take back control of the situation. The music playing low in the background now has a faster pace, urging him on to be more frantic and demanding in his kiss. Liam rolls his hips down against Harry’s, making him pull back from the kiss with a start. 

“Liam — Fuck, I need it...please..” Harry grabbed his hips, keeping him there in place so he didn’t lose the friction and let his fingers run up and down Liam’s side, coaxing him to give him what he wanted. “I opened myself up already.”

Liam made a noise almost like a purr, revved up and ready to go at the idea of Harry fingering himself in bed, alone, thinking about him. He nuzzled his nose against Harry’s jaw sweetly, leaving a peck to his cheek before drawing back to take hold of Harry’s thighs, pushing them farther apart. Harry willingly obliged, his hips coming up to show his hole. 

Liam’s eyebrows lifted as he glanced down and back at Harry, a lustful glint in his eyes. Wordlessly, he lets go of him, making Harry whine and reach out for him but he ignores that, and leans over to the nightstand, pulling lube out of the drawer and takes his time to slick up himself. Harry just watches as he tries to calm himself and bites down on his lip. The tension is hard as a rock, much like them both. 

“You look so beautiful, ya know that? Just laying there, waiting like a good boy. You’re so pretty, Haz.” Liam’s rolled a condom on at this point, and Harry just blushes at his compliment, eager to be filled. He hums, reaching his arms up to wrap around Liam’s neck and tug him down and hold him as close as possible. Liam doesn’t hesitate now to line himself up with Harry’s body and reach down, pushing his tip up against Harry’s entrance and slowly thrust in, letting Harry adjust at his pace. He passes the minute with kisses and more sweet words in his ear. Harry’s body takes a second to welcome Liam’s size and he moans lightly through it,eyes closed and his arms tight around Liam’s shoulders until he takes him almost all the way in and pushes his hips down, letting Liam know he can move.

Liam starts a steady, gentle rhythm and breathes into Harry’s ear, “...So good, baby... are you okay?” Harry nods quickly, his eyes shut tight from the full feeling and he wraps his legs tighter around Liam, leaning his head back as little moans leave his mouth. 

“Daddy,” He whines shortly, “Please, more?”

Liam couldn’t help but chuckle, and look at Harry’s scrunched up face while he nodded, breathing a little harder. 

“Yeah? Tell me, what do you want, hmm?” He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s neck lightly, just so he could feel his strong hold on him and slowed his hips a bit, focusing more on the force he uses.

Harry gasped and moaned out, leaning into his touch and took a moment to gather himself, digging his fingers into Liam’s shoulders. 

“I want you to fuck me hard. I need it, I need it so bad.” 

“Yeah?” Liam eggs him on, tightening his grip on his throat for only a second and Harry just nods fervently, breathing hard out of his nose. Liam takes his other hand to grab Harry’s thigh and pins it down against the bed to keep him from squirming too much when he picks up a much faster rhythm, groaning out. 

Harry’s jaw goes slack as he lies there, whimpering louder and louder as he just takes everything Liam gives him with immense pleasure. “Fuck, yes!” He hisses, running his fingers down Liam’s back and probably leaving scratches behind. All Harry could focus on was being fucked the way he wanted and barely being able to stand it. Liam’s face was buried now in his shoulder, biting and kissing his soft skin with so much possession, Harry felt like he was being used in the best possible way. His hand that had him in a chokehold was now deliciously tugging his curls and Harry’s senses were overloaded. 

He screamed and cried as loud as he wanted, breathing more rapidly now. It was harder for Liam to pin him down but Harry didn’t want to lose his hot grip on his skin. It felt like heaven to be held anywhere on his body right now. Harry just wanted to touch and be touched. He again scratched down Liam’s strong back, earning a throaty moan, and Harry’s hands ended up gripping his ass, pressing his hips down hard. Liam bucked at this, whimpering out, “Fucking hell! Baby..” he groaned as his thrusts got a little less controlled and he spewed out so many praises. “You feel so fucking good, baby. God, I love you. You’re all mine. Mine.”

Harry shuddered, feeling the pit in his stomach tighten as he spoke, sweat beading on his forehead. “All yours, Li.. ahh! ‘M all yours!” 

Liam felt like he was in a daze, groaning and moaning as he fucked Harry senseless. He hit the little nub of pleasure deep inside him, and Harry’s whole body tensed as he yelled out Liam’s name, desperation laced in his broken voice. Liam’s head perked up and all he could focus on was hearing that again. 

He paused, making Harry whine in frustration and he made a face like he was surely about to sob. Liam had to quickly reassure him “No no, I got you. I got you, baby. It’s okay.” He leaned up and grabbed Harry’s legs to stretch them further, bending him to his will and resting his legs up on Liam’s shoulders. Liam used this new angle and thrust back into Harry hard, hitting his bundle of nerves dead on only a handful of times.

Harry threw his head back, his whole body starting to go limp as he came almost instantly. His cum spilled out beautifully over himself as he gasped Liam’s name and shook with pleasure. Liam moaned long and loud, feeling his body tighten again and Liam rode out his high, cumming hard. Both their chests heaved up and down through it all and Liam let Harry drop his legs once he was spent, gently pulling out. Immediately, Harry wrapped them around Liam’s hips to keep him from moving. As far as he knew he wasn’t going anywhere, and it’s not like Liam minded. 

They laid there for what felt like hours but was only a couple minutes, slowing their breaths to sync with each other’s. Harry mustered the energy to move his arm up only to play with Liam’s hair. It was silent and it was good. 

Liam hummed as he slowly tilted his head up to look at Harry and slurred.. “That whatchu meant?”

“What?” 

“That what you meant.. by rail me to death?” He slowly grinned, waiting for the affirmation. 

Harry froze, remembering the words he’d used and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Li, that’s what I meant.” Harry filled with giggles at his stupid boyfriend. His stupid boyfriend who knew how to fuck. 

“I was just checking,” Liam smiles widely now with pride and slowly got up from the bed. He shucked off his pants from around his ankles and watched as Harry, clearly sore and sensitive, curled in on himself. Liam took it upon himself to blow out the sweet smelling candles and stop Harry’s Spotify playlist. He went to the bathroom to wet a towel and came back to find Harry’s eyes closed. He still intended to help him clean off and the moment the rag touched Harry’s tummy, his eyes flickered open to look up at him.

Harry hummed, giving Liam soft and sleepy look. “Thank you, Babe.”   
  


Liam looked at him fondly. “You’re welcome, love. I see you're ready to call it a night now.” Harry nodded, relaxing more from being cleaned up with so much care. Liam pecked his lips as he finished wiping him clean and tossed the rag, eager to crawl back into bed with his baby. Harry easily nuzzled into his chest as he mumbled a deep and groggy _love you_. Liam kissed the top of his head, smiling sweetly as he whispered it back to the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't exist had Harry not been on SNL. Think about that lmao.  
I haven't written anything for others to read in a while so if there are errors, I'm sorry.  
I'm open to receiving Lirry requests!


End file.
